No me acostumbrado
by Wynter E.11
Summary: "Yo me he acostumbrado ...Al cambio de horario en mi trabajo ...Al cambio de clima cuando viajo, Al calor del verano,A caminar con las muletas ...Cuando me fracture una pierna .Andando en mi bicicleta" Desde que llegue a este país me acostumbre al constante cambio del horario del trabajo me costo trabajo pero lo he logrado, cada vez que viajaba los cambios de clima eran un problem


**Hey! como estan...bueno pues no se si como yo hay mas personas, pero adoro el ichirika...y pues no podia quedarme sin hacer un ichirika y al oir esta cancion dije esa debe ser. :) y pues aqui estoy... espero les guste y aqui dejo la historia :)**

**Cancion: No me acostumbro**

**Artista: Opalo**

**Pareja:Ichinose x Rika**

* * *

_"Yo me he acostumbrado ...Al cambio de horario en mi trabajo ...Al cambio de clima cuando viajo, Al calor del verano__,__A caminar con las muletas ...Cuando me fracture una pierna .__Andando en mi bicicleta__"_

**Desde que llegue a este país me acostumbre al constante cambio del horario del trabajo me costo trabajo pero lo he logrado, cada vez que viajaba los cambios de clima eran un problema pero me acostumbraba, cada verano el calor era increíble pero también me acostumbre, recuerdo cuando me fracture la pierna en uno de tanto entrenamientos pero logre acostumbrarme a las muletas. **

Ichinose caminaba con sus audífonos repitiendo la letra de la canción en su mente y los recuerdos estaba con una expresión seria pensaba, pero... ¿En que? o mas bien ¿En quien?

_"Yo me he acostumbrado ...A la comida japonesa ...A los dolores de cabeza ...Cuando atacan las jaquecas"_

_"Hasta a el divorcio de mis padres ...Yo he podido acostumbrarme ...Yo he podido adaptarme"_

**Al llegar no me encontraba ****cómodo del ****todo era extraño para mi, no conocía nada de esto a nadie, hasta la comida aunque suene gracioso pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, y mas a su comida, cada vez, aunque pareciera incomodo, me acostumbre a soportar los fuertes dolores de cabeza en las practicas, cuando pensaba demasiadas cosas y lo sobre llevaba, a las constantes peleas de mis padres hasta las llegue a sentir normales, parte de la rutina.**

Sonreía al recordar esto todo era una locura pero muy cierto, como no se había dado cuenta antes en que mundo vivía, o ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego? Siguió su camino ahora recorría una de tantas calles de la ciudad sin rumbo aun, pero sabia a que lugar se acercaba y eso lo ponía nervioso.

_"Pero no me acostumbro a no tenerte ...__A pasar un_ día_sin verte ...A que pasen dos __días__sin tocarte ...__No he podido acostumbrarme ...A tener celular sin tus llamadas ...A no escuchar que tu me amas ...__A dormir sin que tu no __estés__a mi lado ...__A eso no me he acostumbrado"_

**Me acostumbre a tenerte siempre a mi lado y ****de-repente ****no estas ¿que pasa? mi desesperación crece, Cada día verte era para mi lo mejor del mundo aunque no lo admití hasta que no estabas mas ahí, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu...Siempre estaba a mi lado el contacto con tu piel tu calor ya no estaba eso me dolía porque lo necesitaba, me faltaba...Cada noche tus llamadas, tus mensajes, siempre me sacabas una sonrisa pero un día no volvió aparecer tu numero, tus llamadas, y me di cuenta como las extrañaba, en las que habían tantas declaraciones de amor de las que reía y ahora deseo escuchar y decirte que yo te amo y fui un tonto...cada ves que íbamos en la caravana despertar contigo a mi lado ahora me doy cuenta que no me acostumbro a que no estés para mi, conmigo, a mi lado, los pequeños detalles.**

Llegaba a un pequeño parque, al oír esto su expresión cambiaba a tristeza cada día estas cosas lo hacían ,esforzarse ,sentir feliz, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera porque nunca se atrevió a verlo como era en realidad, ahora ya no estaba pero podía sentir la falta de cada detalle y se sentía un idiota.

_"Yo me he acostumbrado ...A dar 40 por un dolar ...A el alsa de la gasolina ...A lo duro de esta vida ...Hasta a el divorcio de mis padres ...Yo he podido acostumbrarme ...Yo he podido adaptarme "_

**_Tantas cosas me he acostumbrado...cosas de la vida que pasan a diario, cosas de cada dia, cosas de siempre, a los regaños y peleas cada vez que visito a mis padres, que en vez de acostumbrarme ahora es parte de mi vida._**

Cruce el parque tranquilo ahora y muy cerca habían dos casas la tercera era la tuya, no sabia que diría, que haría, pero si que te quería en mi vida, que eras mi vida e iría por ti.

toque la puerta algo nervioso, pensaba en que decir ,la puerta se abrió y estaba la persona mas hermosa en este mundo para mi, mi mundo, mi esperanza, mi camino, la que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado, me sorprendí mirándote tu estabas sorprendida.

**I...ichinose?... que haces aqui?...pasa!-Rika**

sin mas te obedecí, no te había quitado la mirada ni un momento solo te observaba te desconcertó mucho mi actitud

**Te sucede algo?...Quieres hablar?...-Rika-**solo asentí, pero no hable mas bien creo que decidí cantarte la canción que hace no mas de unos meses me abrió los ojos, esa misma canción que una noche de confusión aclaro todo mis sentimientos revueltos que hasta ese día no quería aceptar pero ahora me he dado cuenta que siempre existieron y eran solo para ti

**"Yo me he acostumbrado **  
**A dar 40 por un dolar **  
**A el alsa de la gasolina **  
**A lo duro de esta vida **

**Hasta a el divorcio de mis padres **  
**Yo he podido acostumbrarme **  
**Yo he podido adaptarme **

**Pero no me acostumbro a no tenerte **  
**A pasar un dia sin verte **  
**A que pasen dos dias sin tocarte **

**No he podido acostumbrarme **  
**A tener celular sin tus llamadas **  
**A no escuchar que tu me amas **  
**A dormir sin que tu no estes a mi lado **  
**A eso no me he acostumbrado **

**No me voy a acostumbrar **  
**Que me pese la vida no, a eso no **  
**A no tener tu mirada no, a eso no **  
**A no mirarnos la cara no, a eso no **  
**A no llevarte a la no, a eso no**** "-**

_Tu me mirabas bastante confusa, se notaba la duda de si acaso estaba jugando o haciéndote bromas, así que solo decidí acercarme lentamente, faltaba tan solo poco para sentir tan solo una vez mas esos labios que cada noche pensaba en volverlos a besar, a tan solo unos centímetro de mi. Sin duda no te quería lejos de mi, sin duda te quería a ti , y sin esperar mas te bese,un beso dulce, tierno, cálido, que demostraba cada una de las cosas que sentía por ti._

**Rika, me puedo acostumbrar a cualquier cosa, menos a estar lejos de ti y sin ti-posando mi mano en su ****mejía**

**Yo jamas te querré lejos de mi -Rika sonriente **

**Jamas me acostumbrare ha estar lejos de ti-sonriendo-siempre te cuidare-Dándole un beso mas corto pero igual de dulce.**

* * *

Y pues tenia esta idea hace un buen tiempo y no pude evitar escribirla, que me dicen que les ha parecido!...pues espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer

Saludos!

:)


End file.
